W1881 4
WANTED 1,000 PREACHERS A vast field is open for the employment of the time and talent of every consecrated man and woman to whom the Lord has committed a knowledge of His truth. The harvest message that the King has come, and the separation between wheat and tares is progressing, and the opportunity for seeking the prize of the high calling to joint heirship with Christ as His Bride is soon to end, are important items of truth for the entire "household of faith." The knowledge of the plan of God as it relates to the blessing of "all the families of the earth" in "the ages to come," and other information concerning the manifold grace of God, whereof he has made us stewards, (to distribute and use) would be of incalculable value and aid tomany who so soon will find themselves assaulted with the errors of Infidelity, Spiritualism, etc. It seems as though the language of Jesus, (Matt. 20:7,) is applicable now-"About the eleventh hour (five o'clock P.M.-only one hour before the labor of the day would cease) he went out and found others standing idle....He saith to them, 'Go ye also into the vineyard and whatever is right that shall ye receive.'" The church is God's vineyard and we are just at the close of the Gospel day. Let us all go in, thankful for the opportunity to be co-workers with God here; and if faithful hereafter also. There is so great a variety of work that all may find employ-all were hired in the parable. If you have a half hour, or an hour, or two, or three, you can use it and it will be acceptable with the Lord of the harvest. Who can tell the blessings which may flow from one hour's service under God's direction. To those so situated that they can give one-half or more of their time exclusively to the work of the Lord, we have a plan to suggest. refer to those who have not families dependent on them for support- both men and women, viz: That you go forth into large or small cities, according to your ability, as Colporteurs or Evangelists, seek to find in every place the earnest Christians, many of whom you will find possessed of a zeal for God, but not according to knowledge; to these seek to make known the riches of Our Father's grace, and the beauties of His word, giving them tracts; and as a work of kindness and love to them, endeavor to sell them the "Day Dawn," or to take their subscription for the "Watch Tower," if interested, but too poor to purchase, presenting the same as a gift from God. As few could afford to travel, pay their board and clothe themselves without some income, we propose to furnish the TRACTS and DAY DAWNS free, and to allow any such person to take subscriptions for the WATCH TOWER, using the money obtained from both of these sources, ("Day Dawn and Watch Tower,"- the Tracts are free and must not be sold,) in defraying necessary expenses. Should your receipts be more than would be needed to pay expenses, (not at all probable,) you would be expected to make some returns to us. Now, who has a burning desire to go and labor in the Vineyard, and has been praying that the Lord would open the way. Is not this the way? This offer is made to you by the "WATCH TOWER TRACT SOCIETY." The immense proportions which the tract work seems to be assuming suggested the idea of a combination of effort in this direction, and the result is the forming of this Society. There is a great demand for tracts. Over 900,000 pages have already gone out, and we are now making contracts for several millions ofpages. We trust that the Lord may be pleased to use these as the agencies for opening blind eyes to the beauties of His word, as He once used even clay and spittle to open natural eyes. To all we would say: Order all the tracts you can use to God's glory. : page 8 We repeat our previous suggestion, viz: That you give them, not all at once, but one at a time, and generally in their order as issued-keeping a list. ja:W1881 4